


Menage a Tomo

by amatterofluck (lilithenaltum), lilithenaltum



Category: 30 Seconds to Mars
Genre: F/M, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-18
Updated: 2012-05-18
Packaged: 2017-11-05 13:59:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/407229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilithenaltum/pseuds/amatterofluck, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilithenaltum/pseuds/lilithenaltum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Maddix dreams about a night with her husbands best friend, Shannon goes the extra mile to see her dreams come true.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part One

 

“So…I’ll be out of town this weekend,” Vicki says.

  
  


Maddix nods and takes a sip of her mojito, her gaze following Tomo, Shannon, Jared and Tim as they mess around with the barbeque pit. Rochelle, Jared’s new girlfriend is busy chatting with Emma and Constance on the patio. Maddix already adores Rochelle, even though she and Jared have only been an item a few months. She makes him happier than anybody’s seen in a long time.

  
  


“Did you want any help packing, need anything done while you’re gone?” Vicki shakes her head, and turns toward her younger friend with a curious expression on her face. “Oh no, no honey we got this covered. It’s you, actually.” Maddix frowns, arches an eyebrow, and directs her full attention to Vicki. “Me?” Vicki nods, flicking the ash of her cigarette to the ground with practiced ease. “Tomo and I…we’ve been talking. The last week or so, anyhow. We have this agreement…something made way back and it’s never really ever gone into effect but…I’m cool with it and he’s willing if you are.” Something goes off in the back of Maddix’s head and she swallows, her heart starting to pound. “I’m…not following you here…”

  
  


Vicki nods, takes a drag, blows the smoke out into an elegant ring. “You. Tomo. Shannon. I have no problem with that. Hell, I’m just a little pissed I won’t be there to watch. That is, if you’re okay with doing it.” The younger woman pauses mid sip, her eyes widening. She swallows back her rising anger, her face flaring with embarrassment and rage.

  
  


“He told you about my dream.”

  
  


Vicki gives another nod. “Well, yeah, but-“

  
  


“I’m going to murder him. Slice him up in little pieces and FEED HIM TO THE FUCKIN’ SHARKS!” she exclaims, her voice just above a whisper so as not to alert anyone else. She’s so mad she doesn’t realize she’s close to crushing the glass in her hand until Vicki takes it from her, prying her fingers away from the drink and sitting the mojito down on the nearby picnic table. “Mad…I’m sorry, seriously, if that wasn’t supposed to get out or anything-” “FUCK NO IT WASN’T.” She’s shaking now and with all the dignity she can muster, marches from the back yard to the back door, not really caring when the french doors slam behind her.

  
  


Vicki lets out the sigh she’d been holding and turns to Shannon, meeting his eyes. He doesn’t even have to ask to know what’s the matter, and Vicki swears she can even feel his stomach drop.

 


	2. Part Two

“GO THE FUCK AWAY. DON’T FUCKIN’ SPEAK TO ME.”

 

She’s in tears, he knows it, even if she is trying her very best to keep the sobs out of her voice. “Maddie…hon, come out the bathroom. Please. I know you’re pissed but-” The door swings open and he’s met with Maddix’s tear streaked face, all red and angry. He backs up instinctively. “Pissed?! PISSED DOES NOT BEGIN IN THE LEAST TO DESCRIBE WHAT I’M FEELING RIGHT NOW. NOT AT ALL. DON’T FUCKIN’ TRIVIALIZE THIS. I’M BEYOND PISSED.” He blinks, and slowly lets out the breath he was holding unconsciously. Swallowing and bracing himself for any stray punches or clawing he pushes his palms against the door frame. “I’m not trivializing anything. You have every right to be angry. I’m just asking you to get out the bathroom so you can cool down. Sitting in here stewing is not going to solve anything. You’ll only get angrier. Besides, Nessa’s been asking for Mommy for the last thirty minutes and Mom’s having a time getting her to cool down.”

 

Maddix heaves, blinks back more hot tears, and after a few long seconds, nods. Jared gives her his hand and helps her up, drawing her into a tight hug. “Why would he do that Jay?” she whispers, nearly bursting into sobs again. Jared strokes her back comfortingly. He’s not entirely sure who he’s more upset with at the moment; Shannon for starting the shit or Vicki for even entertaining the whole mess. Tomo is probably somewhere in the middle he assumes, being as he hasn’t said anything so far. She digs her hands into the soft cotton of his tank and chokes back a cry, biting on her lip so she doesn’t collapse right there in her brother in law’s arms. “I don’t know, sweet girl,” he says softly, consolingly. “Maybe this…is all some kind of misunderstanding. We’ll figure it all out.” She nods and buries her face into his shoulder, and he simply holds her, his bright blue eyes angry and searching down the hall as he hears voices.

 

“Wanna catch a nap?”

 

She simply nods and he leads her further down the hall to one of his guest bedrooms. After kicking her shoes off and peeling off her jewelry, Maddix curls up into the plush bed and Jared tucks her in, smoothing her hair back and presses a kiss to her temple as she drifts quickly into slumber. He straightens her things on the night stand and neatly lines her shoes under the bed, turns out the light, and softly closes the door.

 

After a minute of composing himself, he turns, starts down the hall, and begins looking for his brother and the others. Tomo and Tim sit in the kitchen with beers, quiet, staring at the refrigerator it seems. Emma is tapping on her blackberry and Rochelle sits beside his mother, both of them looking through one of the books Jared has on his coffee table. Shannon is nowhere to be seen, but Vicki stands tensely at the window, her back to everyone, a few quiet shivers running down her back. For a second, Jared feels a pang of sympathy. He knows she’s crying, as quiet as she is. She has to feel like the bad guy, even if all of this isn’t entirely her doing.

 

He lets out a soft sigh and decides to calm his nerves first, not wanting to get into this with unnecessary anger behind him. He taps her gently on the shoulder.

 

“Vicki…can I speak with you for a moment?” he whispers, low enough for only her to hear. She gives a barely noticeable nod and follows him briskly through the living room to the solitude of his study. She says nothing when inside, just stares at the wall, the floor, anything but him.

 

“May I ask…how this all got started? I understand that perhaps it could have just…been a joke gotten all out of hand.” Vicki’s lip trembles as she tries not to cry. Jared hopes he’s not coming off as militant in any way. He simply wants her side of the story. “Vicki…please, I’m…I’m just trying to figure this all out for Maddie. She’s really upset.”

 

Vicki begins nodding, then chokes out a sob. “I should have never…I should have just…it was stupid. So stupid to even say. I fucked it all up.” Jared’s pang of sympathy comes back then, full force. He can see she’s obviously tearing herself up about this. “No, just…come on now, Vicki…calm down. Breathe. It’s alright, I’m not gonna yell at you. No one hates you. I’m just trying to figure all this out right now.” She swallows and wipes her eyes furiously, then closes them for a few seconds and takes a deep breath.

 

“We were at our place that night. About, I don’t know, a week and half ago. Maddie and Nessa were with your mom and Shannon was at home alone, so we invited him over for dinner. We were having drinks, playing some bones. I don’t really know how the topic of…threesomes came up. Probably just us talking out our asses, we’d gotten a little buzzed by then. Shannon really didn’t wanna say anything about it. And so…well, Tomo…shit, it was mostly me…we kept egging him on and prodding him about whether or not he’d wanna have a threesome ever and he kept just saying, ‘I’d never rule it out, but that’s up to Maddie.’ And somehow…we got on the topic of sex dreams and..it slipped out, Jared. I know it did. He’d never betray her like that. He was…a couple of drinks in and we kept talking shit and getting him to say shit and…” Vicki shakes her head and wipes away more tears.

 

“All of this is mostly my fault. I never had even really discussed anything with Shannon after that. He probably didn’t expect us to say anything. Seriously. So if you blame anyone…please, blame me. Mostly.”

 

“No. You blame her, you blame me too, Jay,” Tomo says softly from the doorway. Jared turns and frowns upon seeing his friends sad, guilty face. “That night was my fault too. We shouldn’t have kept…prodding him for shit. None of our business.” Vicki presses her lips together and sniffles, hugging herself and nods in agreement. “We should have just left it alone.”

 

Jared is quiet for a while as he processes the information, and leaning against his desk, tilts his head and looks at both parties. “Guys…I think…maybe if you explained all this to Maddie she wouldn’t be so upset. I think she thinks that Shannon just came to you and said, ‘wanna have a threesome with my wife sometime?’ for the hell of it. I’m not saying he’s without blame, but…I can see why you’d think you were in the wrong. And yeah, you were. Some. But he is too. Even tipsy he should’ve kept his trap shut.” Jared sighs and rubs his forehead. “Vicki…she’s not even upset with you. At all. Or you either, Tomo. She’s angry with Shannon, mostly…and while I can’t really blame her, I think she should know that this just..kinda got all out of hand.” Tomo nods and pulls Vicki to him, wiping more tears from her cheeks and kissing the top of her head. “Thanks for not killing us, Jay,” he says and Jared shrugs.

 

“It’s not like there’s any need,” he responds. “We’re all adults, we all should be able to explain misunderstanding and mistakes without yelling or blaming anybody. We’ll go talk to Maddie if she’s awake and you’ll see that she’s doesn’t hate you like you think she does.”

 

Maddix wakes up three hours later, rolling over and stretching from her nap. She stares at the dark ceiling and blinks a few times, then slides out of bed and stumbles over to the adjacent bathroom to relieve herself. When she comes out the door cracks, and a soft knock follows. “Maddie? It’s Jay…and Vicki and Tomo. They wanna talk.” Maddix rounds the corner and meets them at the door, then clicks on the light and sits on the bed. “I think maybe we should explain some things,” Jared said and Maddie nods, folding her hands and waiting patiently.

 

After the explanation, Maddix finds she’s not nearly as angry as she’d been initially. She’s still a bit peeved at how everything went down, but after seeing Vicki in tears and Tomo’s eyes she can’t at all find it in her to be angry at her friends. They love her, she knows, would do anything for her, and she knows also that had she been at that table..well, more likely than not, the dream would have been casually mentioned. She doesn’t notice that Jared’s not in the room until she lets go from a tight, tearful hug with Vicki. Maddix wipes her eyes, and stands then, holding her friend’s hand and tugging lovingly on a lock of Tomo’s hair. “I love you guys,” she says softly. “I’m not mad…not really, just…irritated. I overreacted.” Vicki shakes her head and Tomo frowns. “No baby girl, that wasn’t overreaction. You shouldn’t apologize for what we did wrong,” he says and she smiles, albeit a bit watery. “Okay, but…just…don’t beat yourself up about this anymore okay? Water under the bridge. I may still wrangle Shannon’s neck but…it’s okay now. I promise.”

 

Maddix gives them both another long hug and then lets them go so they can start home. “I’m gonna clean up a little, get Nessa. You haven’t seen Shan, have you?” They both shake their heads. “He disappeared after you locked up in the bathroom and screamed at him to fuck off and die.” Maddix closes her eyes and sighs. “Christ…maybe he’s at home…I’ll try and call him.”

 

As Vicki and Tomo leave the guest room, she turns to Maddix and pauses, her hand in her husbands, her eyes red with crying. “Maddie, I know…maybe this might sound crazy but I wasn’t kidding out there. I meant that. Even if it’s a no. Just throwing that out there.” Maddix’s eyes widen slightly and she glances from Vicki to Tomo, who stands at the threshold, meeting his gaze and feeling as shiver run down her spine. He gives a slight nod and then they’re gone, leaving her to sit on the bed of her brother in law’s guest room in a bit of a shock.


	3. Part Three

Maddix woke to the sunlight streaming through the window of Vanessa’s bedroom. She had fallen asleep with her daughter, in her big canopied bed, because Shannon hadn’t come home that night and she didn’t really want to sleep alone. She had stayed up till nearly 3 a.m., standing by the window, looking for him to appear on the walkway, but to no avail. He was missing in action, and she was worried.

She’d overreacted, she feared.

And no matter how many times she kept telling herself that she hadn’t, she couldn’t push the feeling away that maybe all she would have had to have done was laugh Vicki off, confront Shannon privately, work all this out. Because what she thought had happened hadn’t really even happened. Shannon hadn’t betrayed her like she thought he had.

With a sigh, she pushed herself up from the bed and silently moved around her still sleeping toddler, careful to not wake her up. It was just after 8 a.m. and though she had only gotten about four hours of sleep, she couldn’t go back. She was too wound up. And as much as she adored her daughter she really needed a little time to figure out where she was right now, emotionally. She wasn’t really sure, at that moment.

She pushed the door shut behind her softly, then padded down the hall upstairs to the staircase, down to the kitchen for a cup of coffee. As she rounded the corner she noticed her missing husband, sitting quietly, in one of the kitchen chairs, a seemingly untouched cup of coffee in his hand. “Shannon?” she called out, softly, her voice a little above a whisper. “When did you get home…I was worried.”

He turned, and she felt her heart clench a little. She could tell he’d been crying, even if his foolish masculine pride would never let him tell her. There was some kind of broken look in his eyes, and it hurt, his guilt eating him up when she knew there was no reason for it too. “Oh Shan…” she choked out and reached for him, drawing him into a hug and snuggling her face into his neck. He sat slack for a while, then hugged her back even tighter, his arms trembling. “I’m so, so, so sorry, Maddie,” he finally whispered out, and she shook her head. “I know the whole story, baby. It’s okay. I forgive you, I forgive them for everything.” He took a deep breath and he could feel it vibrating in his chest.

“But only if you forgive me.”

He looked up again, through red rimmed eyes, the lines on his face suddenly giving away all his 43 years. “For what? You didn’t do a damn thing, baby girl. I flapped my mouth open about shit that nobody but me and you should’ve known about. You didn’t do anything to be forgiven for.” She shook her head, cleared her throat. “I overracted, and,” she said, silencing him with her finger on his lips, “I shouldn’t have. I could have simply talked to you about it in private instead of making a scene. Would I have been a bit pissed, yeah, maybe…but it probably would’ve just…turned into one of those things where you say you’re sorry and we leave it alone. Which is precisely what I want to do. Can we just bury this?”

He nodded, pulled her close, kissed the skin of her bare shoulder. “I don’t deserve you,” he murmured and she smiled a little, ran her fingers through his hair. “Nah…you do. Everybody fucks up a little. Even angels like you.”

_______________________________________________________________

The next week went by rather routinely, every day a little bit less awkward than the one before. By the day before Vicki’s departure, they’d pretty much smoothed everything over, on both ends. The Milicevic’s had even come over for dinner that night, and there was nothing but laughs and jokes and lots of giggles between Vanessa and her Uncle Tomo, who seemed to be the only person that could quite understand her language.

Though she hadn’t said anything about it to Shannon, Maddix had in fact, been thinking about the offer that still sort of stood. Vicki had said that if she was still up for it, it was perfectly fine with her. And while she wasn’t entirely sure if Shan would be still up for it after all that had happened…she found herself daydreaming about it. It was a secret sort of desire she had to be in the middle of a threesome. She never had actually given the thought much play after she got married, but now…

Looking at Tomo was…different.

In the four years she’d know him, she’d always thought of him as an attractive man. But he’d been the friend, only, to her-that guy that was gorgeous and sweet and just all around amazing…that you have little or no sexual attraction to. It wasn’t even the same type of thing she had with Jared; because even during her initial introduction to the younger Leto brother, she’d thought he was fucking sexy. And had she been given the chance, she wouldn’t lie and say, during those first few months, that she wouldn’t have maybe sort of thought about sex with Jared. But after getting to know him, it had changed into the camaraderie she had with him now; that of an older, protective brother and a younger sister. She loved Jared as if he was her own blood.

With Tomo, however, Maddix had never really thought anything sexual about him. At all. She wasn’t sure if it was because he was, in her head, off limits, or if the idea of fantasizing about her friend’s fiance/husband was just…wrong, but it had never crossed her mind to think anything about Tomo other than…well, Tomo. Best friend and sweetheart and darling and joker. At least, until that dream she’d had. It had been nearly a month since, and after that she’d found herself staring at him, mentally tracing the outline of his lips with her fingers. Sometimes she’d catch his glance and he’d smile, a curious little curve of those lips, his eyes sparkling. She’d write it off as him being cheeky, silly Tomo, but the shivers that went down her spine weren’t quite as easy to dismiss.

There was something there.

She knew, good and damned well, that she was not under any circumstances, in love with him. Her whole heart belonged to Shannon, that was without question. But what confused her was the physical attraction she felt towards his best friend. That was…something she would have never expected. But, for the weeks after that dream she had stuffed it down and figured it would pass and hadn’t spoken a word about it.

The day before Vicki’s flight, after dinner, when they had left and Shannon was putting Vanessa to bed, Maddix decided she was going to just ask him about it. Would he still be up…for…a threesome? Because he had in fact told her that he would never rule one out. Only if she was willing. If it was up the her…she swallowed. She wasn’t even sure if she really would want to do something so taboo, but the question kept playing in her head and she had to get some kind of answer. If he shot it down, she’d leave it alone, go about her business, and never bring it up again. She didn’t really know what she’d do if he actually entertained it.

She sat, cross legged on the bed when he came into the bedroom, popping his neck, a smile on his face. He came over to where she was and pressed a soft little kiss on her cheek and she grinned. “Was that from Nessa?” she asked, and he nodded, sitting beside her and laying his head on her shoulder. “She gave me double kisses, and I figured at least one was for Mommy.” Maddix laughed softly. “I wish sometimes I knew what she was babbling about,” she remarked. Shannon concurred. “Ah, if only we had Uncle Tomo to translate, eh?” She nodded, then took a breath, plunged in.

“Speaking of Tomo…Shannon…”

“Yes.”

“Well, I was…thinking about everything-“

“I said, yes.”

She paused, frowned. “You don’t even know what I was about to say.”

He grins, tilts his head, and snickers. “I do too, ma’am. You were about to ask about the threesome.” She narrows her eyes, and he flat out laughs. “Bingo for the Shan Man, good one.” “So what’s the yes about?” He studies her for a second, a smirk playing at the corner of his mouth. “Yes as in, yes I want to squish your naked body in between the Croatian and myself.”

She finds herself at a loss for words and instead nods, wide eyed, and blinks a few times. “Well…okay. Cool. Yeah, but I’m totally not sure about all that and I just wanted to see what you were going to say and I was pretty damn sure you would disagree and now I really don’t know what to do about you saying yes.” He pecks her on the nose, stands up and heads for the bathroom. “Eh, you don’t have to do anything you don’t wanna, my love. But,” and he glances back over his shoulder, “I don’t think I’ll have to talk you into anything.”

________________________________________________________________

Maddix sits in the back seat of Tomo’s convertible on the way to the airport with Vicki, Shannon’s words still ringing in her head. He was such a bastard at times. Now, all she could think of, was how awkward it was going to be riding alone with Tomo back home. She sat back and closed her eyes, enjoying the late spring Los Angelos breeze. It was a lovely day, sun bright all afternoon, barely a cloud in sight. The work load that day had been pleasantly light, only an interview and a quick photoshoot. Jared and Rochelle stopped by at lunch and were kidnapping Vanessa for the night, Rochelle babysitting her niece as well, who was only a few months older. It would be Vanessa’s first sort of sleepover and she was excited, babbling as soon as Jared had picked her up, and reaching for her favorite part of him-his hair. Vanessa was the only person that could mess with his hair.

Shannon had decided to run out and have a late lunch with his mom, and so after changing out of her work clothes into something much more casual (jeans and a loose tee) she’d bummed along to take Vicki to LAX. “Tell your folks I said hi, V,” she’d said after giving her friend a hug. Vicki and Tomo had shared a very cute kiss and then she was off, waving as she walked through the gate towards her flight.

“You hungry, Mad?” Tomo asked and she nodded. She hadn’t eaten very much since breakfast. “In and Out sound good?” “Sound perfect,” and with a smile they took off, down the freeway. The ride to the restaurant was actually rather chatty. Tomo talked mostly, and she listened, giving her opinion every now and again. The radio played in the background, and she leaned her head on her hand, propped on the window that was rolled all the way down. They rolled through the drive through and ordered, and Tomo decided to park at the far end of the lot so they could eat in peace.

They ate in a relatively comfortable silence, until Maddix catches Tomo staring at her. She smiles, turns her attention back to her fries, but can still feel his eyes, glancing, every so often. It’s making her anxious. “Tomo.” “Hm?” “I think…we need to talk.” “About us?” She stops mid slurp of her coke and then nods slowly. “I…don’t guess there is an us. You’re off limits, I’m off limits…” He nods. “Maybe. Emotionally, I suppose. Not entirely physically.” She takes a breath and sits the rest of the fries in the bag, crumples it and sits on the floor of the car. “That’s it,” she says, turning to face him completely. “I’m not supposed to feel like…this when I see you.” He tilts his head, his eyes boring into hers. She’s scared he can read her mind. If he could, he’d know how his intense gaze is actually turning her on.

“What feeling, Maddie?” he asks finally, and her eyes can’t help but to admire him, all handsome and dark and beautiful. He reminds her, at that moment, of a deity of some sort. He has amazing bone structure, the kind a model would and it makes perfect sense why Ivana is a model. Beauty runs in the Milicevic family. “I don’t know,” she says, suddenly breathless. “I can’t really describe it. It’s an attraction…it wasn’t there before. I…it’s not the same thing I feel for Shannon at all…it’s-“

And before she can think of a word to even fully describe what it is exactly she does feel…he leans in and kisses her.

Her hands grasp, trembling, at the neckline of his t-shirt, her mind screaming in a million different directions. His kiss is…incredible, soft and tender while at the same time hungry and intense. One hand tangled into his ridiculously silky hair, tugging a little on it, the cool strands of dark brown sliding between her fingers deliciously. How in the world Vicki wasn’t dying at every attempt possible to kiss him was beyond her at the moment.

She decided it would be a pretty interesting topic of discussion when she got back to L.A.

In that instant, as they sat in his car, top down, warm May breeze blowing around them in the In and Out parking lot, she knew. She was going to go through with this. She was going to do this. It would probably, maybe, only be this once…but she was going to have sex with her husband and his best friend and she was going to fucking enjoy it.

Every.

Single.

Minute.

He finally pulls away and she’s left, mouth open, sitting in the passenger seat, her eyes still closed. She draws in a deep breath and her eyes flicker open, her pupils dilated.

“Tomo…”

“Yeah..”

“Think maybe I could talk you into coming home with me?”

He grins and her heart speeds up. “Only if your husband’s home.”

  
  



	4. Part Four

She figures she’s being awfully silly for having such shaky hands as she opens the door. Tomo is right behind her, his hand resting on the small of her back. The ride home had been a blur, his hands creeping up her thighs, fingers tracing circles on her tummy underneath her shirt. She’d done her best to play it cool. She was a grown up, after all, not some horny kid with her first boyfriend. So why did she feel so damn giddy?

She finally gets the door unlocked, and she puts her keys on the rack by the door, noticing that Shannon’s are there. He’s home. She lets out a shuddery breath. “Shan? Babe, I’m home!” She turns to Tomo, who’s closing the door behind him and smiles. She’s only a little nervous, she swears. “You…want anything?” He gives her a glance, slides his hands down her sides. “You at the moment, if I’m being honest.” She swallows. “To drink, I mean.” He shakes his head and laughs then, running to the end of the staircase.

“YO LETO! GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE. RIGHT NOW.” Shannon stands on the top of the staircase, looking down, a sly grin on his face. “Or?” Tomo grins back. “Oh, I don’t know. You’ll miss out. Just saying.” Maddix meets Shannon’s gaze, her temperature spiking, her blood running hot. He has that look in his eyes; hungry, ravenous…bluntly, horny as fuck. She swears he can hear the pounding of her heart in her chest. She moves past Tomo, slowly, then begins to start up the stairs. He’s right behind her, his hands on her hips now, her eyes on Shannon’s, his lips starting to nibble on her neck as he meets her steps climb for climb. All of a sudden, she’s spun around, losing her balance, pressed against the stairs, her back digging rather uncomfortably into the marble. She forgets all about that when Tomo’s lips are on hers again.

His fingers skim and scope the landscape of her torso, his knee between her thighs, moving against her pubic bone. She lets out a half muffled moan, and tangles her fingers in his hair, moving his head down from her mouth to her throat, then to the v neck of her tee. Maddix arches her back, tilts her head back, and finds her husband kneeling behind her, his eyes glowing dangerously. He lowers his head and skims her lips with his, the electricity between them enough to spark a fire. His own fingers trace the sensitive skin of her exposed upper arms, sending little shock waves throughout her body, making her shiver. He finds her chin, brushes his lips against her throat, and as she watches with mouth slack eyes wide, finds his best friend’s lips…kissing him, deeply.

It’s probably the most erotic thing she’s ever watched. Her eyes are glued to their kiss, thier lips moving without any hesitation, taking and pushing, giving and drawing. Tongues slip past lips, mouths open. The breaths that rush from their mouths turn her on, more so than she ever thought possible, and suddenly she needs to be touched, tasted, fucked. She needs both of them. At the same time. Her tummy clinches, her hands still tangled in Tomo’s hair, and she lets go, watches in jealousy as the kiss gets more frantic, hotter. They finally break apart, sucking in desperate breaths, and suddenly she’s up and on her knees, to her feet. They’re ushering her down the hall, kissing and touching whatever part of her they can get along the way.

After stumbling into the bedroom, clothes are stripped, piece by piece, and Tomo is the first one naked. His tee shirt is gone, his jeans tugged down by Maddix, even as he kicks out of his sneakers and steals another hot kiss from Shannon. “How come,” she breathes out, in between kisses from both Tomo and Shannon, “I get the idea that you two have been practicing that?” Tomo chuckles even as he helps his friend out of his boxers. “We’ve been practicing that for years, Maddie. Feeling left out?” She rolls her eyes, shakes her head, then runs a finger up the length of his slender torso. “Not at all. I get to fuck him whenever I wanna. You don’t.” He laughs, slides out of his boxers. “Oh, touche, Mrs. Leto, touche. But who’s to say, maybe I got to fuck him before you did. All. I. Wanted.” She bites her lip, and pulls his now naked body against hers. “Mmmm who’s to say I don’t get off on thinking that maybe you did?”

Shannon clears his throat, arms crossed, completely naked. “I would appreciate it if both of you quit talking about fucking me and actually get around to doing it.” Tomo laughs and Maddix marches, naked, over to her husband, narrowing her eyes and wrapping her arms around him. “I bet you would, babe,” she murmurs, and kisses him, drinking him, tasting him. He lifts her then, from the floor, and onto the bed, pressing her against the cool sheets. She wraps her legs around him and slides her hands along his sides, his hips, his shoulders. She feels the bed dip beside her and another set of warm hands roam her body. Shannon turns her then, and she’s now in the middle of two very hot bodies; one thick and muscular, the other slender and sinewy. Tomo is curled up behind her, his hardness pressed against her back, Shannon snuggled in between her thighs, his hips grinding against hers. “Shannon, c’mon,” she breathes, wiggling against him, desperate. No time for foreplay, she’s so damn ready she’ll explode. She’s nearly pissed when he rolls back and pulls away.

“Nuh uh,” he says, his voice thick and heady. “I wanna watch.”

Maddix is suddenly very, very nervous. Tomo seems to sense this, however, and he slides a gentle hand along side her belly, his lips pressed against her shoulder. He traces her skin tenderly, from the underside of her breast over her nipples, then back down until he’s got two fingers sliding into her heat, curling up and hitting her spot. She arches her back against him and moans, her eyes flickering shut. He lowers his lips to her ear and whispers as his fingers move, quickly, fluidly inside her. “Just let it go, Maddie. Just let us pleasure you.” She nods and moans in response, bucking her hips against his hand. Tomo withdraws his fingers, then urges Maddix onto her back. He parts her thighs, sliding between them and draping her leg around his hip. Propping himself up on his hands, he glances over at Shannon, who’s laying beside them, casually stroking himself. “Permission, sir,” Tomo says, a cheeky grin on his face. Shannon nods, smiles, then leans over and presses a quick kiss to Maddix’s lips. “Have fun, my darling,” he whispers, and Maddie closes her eyes.

Her hands, already clenching the sheets beneath her, dig even further as Tomo pushes inside, slowly, drawing out a raspy moan of pleasure from her throat. “Oh,” she heaves, and he begins to rock, deep strokes and just the right pressure against her clit. He leans in and kisses her, gently, his hair a dark silky curtain around them. She wraps her arms around his shoulders and loses herself in the ride, rocking and shifting underneath him, pleasure already building between her thighs. Her lips move desperately over Tomo’s skin, her mouth mapping patterns on his flesh. Her fingers dig into the muscles of his back, one hand splayed on the small of his back, urging his thrusts along even faster. “Tomo,”she whispers. “Tomo, please…come on…give it to me.” He lifts his head from the nipple he’d latched on to with a plop, dark eyes dilated and heavy. “Can you take it?” She responds with a grunt, pushing her hips up and against him insistantly and he chuckles.

“Then come on,” he pants. “Give me what you got.”

Fingers pressed into his hips, her thighs wrapped around his waist, she meets him, thrust for thrust, harder, faster. Her head falls back in rapture, choked cry rising from her lips. Her eyes flicker shut, then open again, and as she feels her orgasm stampeding towards her, she turns her gaze to Shannon, who lays still, in appreciative awe, as he watches. She extends a shaky hand towards him and he grasps it, entwining their fingers and she closes her eyes, losing herself in the pleasure, falling over the edge, her heart pounding out of control. Her body shudders against Tomo’s and he slows, kissing her on her forehead as Shannon kisses her temple.

**  
**


	5. Part Five

Gripping her waist securely, Tomo rolls over so that Maddix is on top. She buries her face in his neck, her breathing still shallow and rushed. She can feel him chuckle beneath her. “You okay, Mad?” he murmurs, and she nods, still a little dazed from her orgasm. “I swear you had my fingers in a vise grip, baby, “Shannon says with a grin, his eyes glazed over in lust. He licks his lips, scoots over closer to Tomo. “Was it that good?” Maddix lifts her head and turns so she’s facing her husband, her head resting on Tomo’s sweaty chest. “It was…hmmm. Yep. It was good. But I don’t want the Tomofo getting a big head, now.” Tomo snorts, then pushes his hips upward sharply, making her gasp as a jolt of unexpected pleasure shoots through her body. She’d sorta forgotten that he was still inside her…and still very much erect. “I’m not done with you yet, miss. I’ll have you so far gone you’ll be screaming your own name.” Maddie lifts up, her mouth in a smirk, and bites her lip as she pushes her hips up against him, his cock slipping deeping inside her. She closes her eyes and rocks backward, then forward, lifts her hips up, slips down again until he’s completely inside her. “Oh, my sweet Tomofo…don’t get cocky just yet. And that’s MRS. to you.”

Tomo lets out a triumphant laugh, then grips her hips and helps her shift and slide, setting a quick rhythm. The pleasure is building again, even as she tilts her head back, slides her hands down his chest to his flat stomach. “Besides,” she moans out, breathless. “When you can make me come eight times in under an hour…THEN I’ll let you be cocky.” She flips her head down and gives Shannon a wink and he blows her a kiss, laying back against the pillows, one hand under his head, clearly enjoying the show. “Oh, fuck…” she groans out, and rides him harder, faster, until she’s leaning forward and shifting on top of him desperately. “Are you comin’ baby?” Shannon murmurs and Tomo turns to his friend, grins. “Like a fuckin’ train, man. Come on Maddie. Come for me, huh? Make it number two.” She lets out a half cry half laugh and grips his shoulders. “Do somethin’ for me, then,” she manages to breathe out. Another moan, another clenching of her core. “Kiss him…I wanna watch.”

Tomo turns to Shannon, who shrugs, leans over, and grabs the Croatian, then draws him into a deep, sultry kiss. Their lips slip against each others, tongues darting out and twisting around themselves. Maddie stalls for a second, her eyes glued to the two men makin out before her. Her hips begin to shift again and she can feel the second orgasm coming, rising like a wave, her body acting now on its own accord. “Shit,” she mutters, groaning, rocking and swaying on top of Tomo with abandon. Shannon slides his hands into Tomo’s hair, pulling him even closer, deeper into the kiss. He nibbles at the younger man’s bottom lip, then presses his lips against the bite, swiping his tongue quickly in the same spot. Maddie, breathless and dizzy with lust, shifts her hips harder, leaning forward so he hits just the right spot, and with a strangled cry, comes hard. She rides it out, slowing her pace even as Tomo pulls away from the kiss with Shannon. She sags against him and he holds her, kissing her softly on the forehead, and then slides her from his chest to the snug spot between he and Shannon.

For a minute she simply lays there, eyes closed, and catches her breath. She’s steel reeling from the pleasure when she feels Shannon’s hands grip her hips, his own pressing into her ass suggestively. “Nuh uh, big boy,” she breathes out. He pouts, nips on her shoulder. “So you’re gonna just leave me hangin’ baby girl?” She chuckles, enjoying the way his skin slides against hers. “I’m trying to recharge, sweetie pie…go after Tomo. He’s still ready to go.” She kind of half expects him to snort and laugh, sit back and maybe jerk off. Instead, he pokes his head up and glances at Tomo, who’s laid back, still erect, stroking himself leisurely, sweaty and dazed. “You up for it, Mofo?” Maddix whips her head around with wide eyes, her stomach getting butterflies. “You mean you’re actually…gonna do it?!” He nods. Tomo lifts a hand. “Hells yeah…only if you top. I don’t think I’m up for topping right now.” Shannon gets up, reaches around to the nightstand and pulls out a bottle of lube, and helps his friend flip over. Maddix stares at them in mild shock…and utter curiousity. “Tell me something.” Shannon lifts his gaze to her, and smiles. “Anything, baby girl.” “You’ve done this before…I know…but uh…like… I don’t know. How does that…affect…” Tomo gives her a lazy grin as he gets up on all fours.

“Our friendship? It’s…all good. I’m an open person, so’s Shan, so’s my Vick Bee. We kinda…when I met Shannon, we kinda had this mapped out. Vicki understands. We’re friends-christ, Shannon that shit’s cold!-oy…but uh, it’s okay. We understand we’re not…we’re not in love or anything…eh…you know. You could always let me know when you’re gonna fuckin’ impale me on Excaliber!” Maddie lets out a hoot and stares in awe as her husband slides, ever so slowly, inside Tomo, the most enraptured look on his face. She doesn’t realize she’s holding her breath until her lungs burn, and it rushes out even as Tomo gives a hiss. “Ay yi yi, ” he grunts, lowers his head. Shannon stills and tries to regulate his breathing. “Hey, babe, wanna get in on it?” She looks up in surprise and nods, and slides under Tomo’s body, gliding her hands along his sweaty, pale skin. Tomo wiggles his hips experimentally, and nods, and Shannon begins to move.

Shannon, fingers sliding up Tomo’s scalp, found a good chunk of that dark silky hair and tugged, hard, one hand pressed against his spine, his hips pushing and pulling in and out, slowly. Tomo gripped the sheets below him, his eyes closed, and let out a raspy breath, his body jerking in a pain/pleasure combination. Maddie lay beneath him, planting wet, open mouthed kisses on his chest as she stroked him, in time with her husband’s thrusts. She shifted her hips up, slipped him inside of her and grinned against his skin as he cried out, his hips bucking towards her heat, then bucking upwards and back towards Shannon’s cock. “I don’t remember you being this strung out, Tomo,” Shannon grunts, his hand gripping his friend’s hip, his thrusts faster and more fluid. Tomo’s eyes flutter open, and he jerks his head around, hissing as a his scalp meets the restriction Shannon’s hands have on his hair. “Dude, it’s been a while…shut the fuck up and fuck me like you mean it.” Maddie chuckles and clenches around him and he growls, glares at her with half lidded eyes. “And you, woman….you’re trying to kill me…good god…yesssss don’t you dare fuckin’ stop, Leto, I swear…”

“Stop? Christ. You’re fuckin’ kidding…ain’t no way…good lord,” Shannon stutters, and with every push he gives, Maddie pushes her hips up. Tomo is a moaning, shaking mess, his body twisting against the hand in his hair, the arms around his neck. He buries his face in Maddie’s neck, his hot breaths tickling her skin, and she whispers to him, nasty dirty smutty things in Spanish. Shannon snaps his hips again, hitting something inside him that sends him spiraling, spinning, and the drummer isn’t too far behind, coming with a low groan. Maddie slips her hips down and finishes Tomo off with her hand, his hot seed spilling over her thighs and onto the sheets. He collapses then, on top of her and then rolls over and Shannon falls in a heap on her other side. She closes her eyes, a grin on her face, and lets out a giggle, the heat and sweat and sticky satisfaction of sex heavy in the room.

  
  



	6. Part Six

Maddie stretches her legs out, still snug in between her husband and her friend, her body raring to go once more. She was insatiable, needing to be fulfilled in only ways her deepest, most secret fantasies had taken her. Turning a little so that she faced Shannon, she found him watching her, his eyes glowing in the dark, a lazy, almost knowing smile on his face. “What you thinkin’ about, baby girl,” he asked, in that low dark voice of his and she shivered instinctively, a hot pool of heat spreading between her thighs as her body responded to the sex in his tone. “You. And Tomo. Inside me,” she whispered. A pair of elegant hands gripped her hips and two soft lips pressed a kiss on the back of her neck. “Oh really now?” Tomo asked, and she could feel his erection spring to life as she wiggled her ass against his hips. “Really.” Shannon raised an eyebrow and glanced at Tomo, then back to Maddie. “Think you can handle it? Because if it’s too much…” She shook her head and kissed him softly, silencing his concern. She wanted this, had been wanting this, for a long long time now, and she refused to back down. “Just take it slow,” she said, and grabbed Tomo’s hand that rested on her waist, squeezing his fingers to reassure him she would be fine.

She hoped she’d be fine, anyway.

Swallowing the nervous tickle of fear that wanted to overwhelm her, she let her lust take over and drew Shannon closer to her, kissing him, fingers tangled in his short hair. Tomo followed suit, his arms wrapped around her middle, his body pressed flush against her. He kissed and caressed her back, stroked the soft skin of the underside of her breasts and ground his hips against her. Opening her mouth, she drank in Shannon’s kiss deeper, moaning against his lips as her knees parted and she slid closer to her, his erection hot and heavy along the inside her her thigh. Quick as lightening, he scooped her up, rolling her over so that she was on top of him. “Come on Tomo,” he breathed, helping her guide him inside of her, and moaning as she sank down. “It’s go time.” Maddie took a shuddering breath and began to rock on top of Shannon, slowly, his cock stretching and filling her deliciously. She leaned forward a bit as Tomo came behind her and kissed her neck softly, soothingly, bottle of lube in hand. “If you want me to stop, Mad, just say the word. Promise I won’t go any further if you do.” She nodded wordlessly and stopped, leaning into Shannon’s embrace as his strong arms wrapped around her, holding her almost protectively. “Will do,” she breathed out, and closing her eyes, gasp a little as the cool lube touched her hot flesh. Slowly, and holding his breath, Tomo began to ease inside her tight ass, his mouth open a bit as he struggled not to lunge forward. Maddie dug her fingers into Shannon’s shoulders and suppressed her whimpers, the pain a little bit more than what she was expecting, but at the same time, an underlying pleasure promising something incredible…if she could just get though this.

Pushing his way gently as far as he could, Tomo let out the the breath he’d been holding and rubbed her back in soothing circles. “You okay, Mad?” he asked softly, and she nodded a little, though her fingers still gripped Shannon for dear life. “Just give her a minute, bro,” Shan said, kissing his wife softly, muttering sweet sexy words in her ear to relax her. After a while, she moved experimentally and found that it didn’t quite hurt much at all. “Alright,” she groaned, biting her lip and sinking back a little on Tomo’s cock. “Just…take it easy, Mofo. Take it easy.” He kissed her ear in agreement and began to thrust then, watching her for signs of distress. After the first few thrusts, Maddie relaxed more and began to rock back towards him, making Shannon’s cock sink inside her at the same time. The two men glanced at each other in silent conversation and started a rhythm, Tomo thrusting, then Shannon, back and forth, in and out, in slow, pleasurable unison. Maddie could do nothing but hold on and enjoy the ride, her eyes shut tight, mouth open, as the pain sank away into bliss. This was nothing like she’d ever ever felt, nothing at all the way she imagined it would be. It was ten times better, ten times hotter, the slight pain/pleasure combination driving her closer and closer to ecstasy. “Fuck…” she whispered, nails clawing at her husbands shoulders and chest, head tossed back a little as Tomo nibbled her neck. “Fuck yes, this…” Moaning as Shannon’s hips circled up against her, hitting her clit and spot at the same time, she arched her back and tried shifting hers in time, but found she couldn’t. “Fuck I need to move,” she whimpered, and Tomo chuckled. “I’m gonna guess it’s getting good then?” he asked, and she gave a cry in affirmative. “Come on then, baby,” Shannon said, and moving in time with Tomo, flipped them all back over in one smooth movement so that he was now on top, Maddie sandwiched in between their bodies. “There. You’ve got control on this end,” Tomo said with a groan and Maddie began to shift backwards, then forwards, making him slide inside of her deeper. She tossed her head back and held on to Shannon, who moved faster, shifting his hips up and around, finding her clit with his fingers and stroking in time with his deep, powerful thrusts. “Just like that, baby, yes!” she cried out, and wrapped her arms around Tomo’s neck, back arched from his chest, body moving desperately against him. Shannonslides his hands into her hair, tugging, pulling her mouth to his as he pumps his hips, faster, fluidly, like a machine. Her thighs fell open, her hands grasp desperately for some kind of solidity…and dig into lean muscle beneath her, a pair of calloused and elegant hands gripping her legs, holding them open for the man above her. Tomo’s mouth nibbles on Maddie’s shoulder, her neck, his hands moving her hips up and back in time with his best friend’s thrusts. It would be only a matter of minutes now, and she can feel her orgasm barreling towards her, threatening to take her whole. “Come on baby,” she cried out, “Make me cum. Come on.” Shannon’s mouth found her nipple and sucked, hard, his pumps faster and deeper, as Tomo moved against her just as deep, just as hard.

Breathless and hot and sweaty, they all moved together, a symphony, a three part harmony in tune with each other. It was unreal how good this felt, how thick and full and complete she felt, and as Maddie felt the first waves of her orgasm wash against her, she wondered just how she was ever going to do without this again. Holding on to her husband she let the waves rise higher and higher and he moved, with finesse, faster and harder, circling his hips, grinding against her in just the right motion so that she was falling apart. And as Tomo snapped his hips behind her, his hands palming her sensitive nipples, his mouth latched on to her neck, she began to spiral down into something dark and heady and absolutely deviant, the kind of pleasure she’d only read about in trashy romance novels. A half choked cry left her throat as she came, eyes opened, and she tensed as she rode the orgasm to completion, eyes watched in hazy awe as Shannon’s control broke and he came as well, followed by Tomo, who would surely leave bruises on her ribcage by morning. Struggling to catch her breath as Shannon collapsed on top of her she heaved and stared at the ceiling, legs trembling, her heart pounding so hard she was afraid it would beat out of her chest. The man beneath her shuddered, his skin sweaty and slick and so very very hot, and he held her, breathing against her shoulder as Shannon’s fingers slid through her tangled mess of damp hair. 

 


End file.
